


Forays in Dravania

by Lisie



Series: Wyrmblood [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisie/pseuds/Lisie
Summary: Estinien taking not so sneaky peaks at my WoL. And my WoL taking sneaky peaks at Estinien.That happened really early on, and then it all snowballed and I couldn't help myself. Hope you like it!
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Wyrmblood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Forays in Dravania

He watched her curiously from the branch he was now so languidly stretched upon, his back leaning against the tree trunk, one leg dangling lazily off the edge while the wind lapped gently, sending tendrils of his soft white hair fluttering. From the scene you might assume he had been there for some time, but the truth was he had only very recently arrived. Distracted by her figure, while he so characteristically made his way silently across the terrain to scout the area - sitting cross legged on a large boulder with her head absorbed in a book - he had found himself quite unwittingly settling down to enjoy the view. 

Though the peaceful birds chirping quietly from above and soft light filtering through the swaying leaves might suggest otherwise, it was hardly what one would call a secure region; apart from the Dragonkind, there were wild beasts - bears, giant insects and cats - the hostile Vath, and any number of other unsuspecting dangers lurking in the wilderness. And yet that didn't seem to bother her at all as her eyes flitted across the pages, occasionally leafing through the tome on her lap. He had thought her as expressionless as himself, but as he watched, he realised he simply hadn't been looking hard enough; perhaps distracted during their previous encounters by their mission and his avid interest of her feats in battle, or perhaps because he very rarely actively showed interest in anyone around him, he had completely overlooked how expressive she truly was. Though so brief and subtle as to be difficult to catch, as she read, he noticed her eyes would shine, then dull, then perk up. The corners of her mouth would tremble, then tense, then flicker upwards for an instant. 

His eyes lingered as her jaw dropped open a touch, her eyebrows furrowing in the centre, her fingers coming up to pinch her lips, deep in thought. Estinien tore himself away, a deep frown crossing his features; she was exactly the opposite of his usual type - he was normally preferential to big breasted beauties, their wide hips swaying as the beer sloshed from side to side in their tankard before coming down to slam on the table beside him. But - his gaze returning, raking over her slight figure - he admitted there was something just as enticing about her delicate wrists, so slim he was sure he could clasp both of them with one of his hands above her head, his teeth sinking into the graceful line that made its way from her neck to her shoulder, leaving red hot trails along her pale, glass-like skin. He felt a sardonic sneer cross his face; he wondered if her expressions would remain quite so surreptitious under those circumstances. 

He slipped from his position on the branch, the underbrush crumpling under his feet, dulling the sound as he padded his way across to her position. As his feet hit the hard surface of the rock, her gaze snapped in his direction, suddenly sharp and cutting, and her hair flicked, billowing out before the tips came to rest again against her collar. Her eyes showed the most brief flicker of wariness, before softening into trusted recognition. Estinien found himself once more enraptured by how quickly the swirling emotions in her eyes could shift and jump.

"I thought as a Scholar, you would prefer dingy libraries to the tranquil outdoors."  
His harsh voice bit through the atmosphere. This time her eyelids dropped, her eyebrows levelling, the most thrilling note of challenge crossing her features. She closed the book she had been reading, rising from her position to come to face him.

"I thought you would prefer a tub in a whorehouse to glittering moonlit pools." 

The edge of Estinien's lip twitched sharply. Not only had he not imagined her to utter such vulgarities, but her words were very familiar. The night before, he had happened upon a crystal clear pool in the mountains and had stopped to bathe in its waters. He gritted his teeth; if she was referring to that then he had quite underestimated his quarry - _touché_.

"But it seems I was wrong." She added, her eyes dissolving into a playful twinkle, her head cocking to the side.

He crossed his arms defiantly across his chest, an arrogant grin playing at his lips.

"So you also enjoy a good view then."

"I'm not sure? Perhaps you'll need to show me one sometime."

His lips were now absolutely apoplectic - sharp twitches one after another. That was a bit harsh. He had always assumed from the salacious glances most women cast at his armour clad body, that the sight of him naked at least qualified as good. At minimum. He coughed. He decided trying to unsettle this woman through words was never going to work for him.  
"How about now?" He asked. 

The corner of her eyes crinkled up markedly at his words. She stepped forwards, simultaneously linking her arm with his and swiveling his body towards the mountains in the distance.  
"Would you do me the honour of being escorted by the formidable Azure Dragoon of Ishgard." 

The words sounded distinctly pompous to Estinien's ears but for some reason he didn't mind at all. Neither did he mind the sudden invasion of his personal space.  
"If you can keep up." He growled, his throat feeling particularly dry. 

He wrested his arm from her grip, and was about to jump as far as he could from the boulder when he froze at the sound erupting beside him. He looked on in wonder as he turned to see a wide grin plastered across her face, the knuckles pressed to her lips failing to stifle the laugh. Her eyes were dancing, the golden flecks catching the light as they shone brilliantly in the morning sun. Estinien, inexplicably, changed his mind, and took a small step forward, letting his weight take his feet back down to the grass, before turning his face to the woman above him, his one arm stretched upwards. She crouched down, placing her hand gently in his before using it to steady herself as she landed upright with a thud on the ground next to him.  
He made his way more leisurely than he had originally intended, across the plains of Dravania and into the mountains. She followed his steps admirably well, until they reached a particularly precipitous section of crags. He jumped across effortlessly, before noticing that the usual sound of stones upturning at her feet had halted. He looked back to find her waiting at the other end, a blush of embarrassment colouring her cheeks. A faint smile crossed his lips before he turned, once more throwing himself across the ravine to her side. 

"I seem to have overestimated myself." She mumbled, her eyes veered off to the side. "You win."

He paused before answering quietly, the usual edge to his voice tempered, "I promised you a good view, and I intend to keep that promise."  
Her eyebrows flickered dubiously as she looked towards the gaping hole she was somehow supposed to make her way over.  
"You can make it. Just run as hard as you can to the edge, and jump." She frowned at him, before sighing in acceptance. "Ready?" He asked. 

She nodded, the steely determination he'd seen from her stance on the battlefield resurfacing as her back heel came up behind her, her brow furrowed in concentration. She started running, Estinien, making sure to keep perfectly abreast of her, before they jumped in unison. Their bodies were both three-quarters the distance across the drop when Estinien heard a yelp from beside him. He grinned, grabbing her hand beside his, pulling her along the remainder of the span to the other side.  
She clasped her hands on her shaking knees for a time, her breath coming out raspy as her chest heaved from the adrenaline. Estinien watched as she caught her breath, clamping his one arm down forcefully on the other as he was vehemently reminded of his musings earlier in the day. A thin layer of sweat glazed the nape of her neck, and he felt himself draw his tongue slowly over his dry lips.  
His voice resumed its usual grating tone. "You wouldn't make such a bad dragoon." He really meant it. Though she had needed his help, that ravine was already far too wide for the majority of the dragoons in the Temple Knights; he already knew she had sharp reactions and an even faster mind; all things considered, it wouldn't take her long to far surpass most dragoons, and possibly even him - if she tried. 

She was still panting as she rose up, turning to face him. "I'm actually missing those dingy libraries right about now." Estinien felt a little hurt by her words, and his eyebrow twitched unintentionally.  
Her eyes softened and she chewed on her lower lip before adding, the words coming out perhaps a bit faster than she had intended, "I wasn't implying that your company loses to a book or anything..." She trailed off, her eyebrows pinching together at the bridge of her nose in obvious frustration. "I'm just not that great with heights. Or more specifically, sheer drops that end further down than I can see."  
She looked up at him, her teeth biting so hard down on her lip, he was surprised it didn't draw blood. Her expression cleared and she cocked her head to the side, her voice a little shaky as she asked, "I'll get used to it the more I try, so.... Can I hope we might be doing this again sometime?" After the shortest moment of silence, she doubled up, crouching on the ground, her knees wrapped tightly in her arms. Her face swung back up to his, the embarrassed pink at her cheeks returning, a pleading undertone in her eyes. "That sounded terrible. Can you just ignore the last few sentences I said?"

"Tsk." It was about as close to a laugh as Estinien had managed in years. "Yes. And No. No I won't forget it. Yes, I'd like to do this again."

She sighed in relief, her head dropping back to the ground before she stood up with a bounce. She looked to the side, her hand coming up to pinch nervously at her collar. Estinien stared, unabashedly, as the blush originating from her face had spread to her ears, down her neck, disappearing under her shirt - which was very annoyingly buttoned up just far enough to cover up everything he wanted to see. She had shown him a tantalising number of expressions he hadn't expected, but if she blushed so.. thoroughly, simply from that, he really wanted to know how far he could take it. After all there was no chance of them being interrupted all the way up here, and he'd had quite enough of her sickening teasing.  
He took a step forward, closing the distance between them swiftly. Estinien noted with distinct pleasure that her eyes widened, and she froze, like a deer caught in headlights. He rocked his neck to the side as he brought his lips closer to hers, pausing, absolutely overflowing with complacent satisfaction. 

But he didn't expect what came next. Her eyes narrowed, her blush receding, her lips pulling into a smirk. It was his turn to freeze. He swallowed, his head racing with all the possible situations he might have gotten himself in. The sheer drop not two paces away suddenly seemed a lot more life-threatening. But fortunately, there was no need for Estinien to have such worries.  
Her lips slipped past his cheek. He could feel her breath against his ear before she stated, her voice steady and clear, "I think you may have misjudged me again. Don't assume because I'm shy, I'm also a prude."  
He felt her nose graze his ear as her lips slipped under his jawline, coming down into a soft bite over his jugular. Estinien had never been happier for being wrong. The endless surprises she seemed capable of dishing out were delightful, but this was certainly the most delightful of them all. He shifted his head to the side, not intending to inhibit wherever she was planning on going with this. Her lips - and later tongue - continued their journey over his neck, a slow flurry of nibbles and nips breaking up her kisses. His hands traveled up the sides of her body - once again, pleasantly surprised - that despite her slim figure, her muscles were toned and firm, her waist pinched, forming a more than present curve. He hadn't felt her hands echo his to move over his armour, until he felt a stray set of fingers meet the skin of his abdomen, artfully slipping through the gap between his chest piece and his breeches.

He hissed, his arms coming up to grab her shoulders, putting some distance between them. A brief spark of annoyance then regret surfaced in her eyes. Realising he may possibly have given her quite the wrong idea, he leaned in, biting down hard on her bottom lip. Pulling away, his lips lingering an ilm from hers. "I thought you said the view last night wasn't good."

She pouted, "Maybe I thought it was better than good."

Estinien grinned, a lot wider than was normal for him, "In that case. I wasn't stopping you. We're just moving somewhere more comfortable."


End file.
